Triangular Love
by goats
Summary: LinkxOC. M for language. DISCONTINUED.
1. A New Arrival

Introduction/Chapter One  
A new arrival

All of the smash bros. have spent their whole day cleaning the mansion (except Wario who was more causing mess than cleaning it); in order to greet a special person who was now joining the smash bros. Peach was prancing around dusting everything that looked dusty, including the smash bros. themselves.

"We have to get ready for this new friend! They said they have some trouble remembering their past…. So we want everything to be perfect!" Peach announced to all the smashers she passed.

"They can't remember all of their past? What the hell, they mental or something?" Sonic asked.

"That's rude Sonic!" snapped Zelda, she was about to tell him off but Peach interrupted.

"I'm not sure…" said Peach "The letter they wrote just said 'There are some things from the past that I can't remember, so I would prefer if my past is never brought up.' It's so tragic!" Peach cried holding the letter to her heart.

"What about gender? Is that mentioned anywhere?" asked Pit flying up to dust a shelf Peach couldn't reach. Peach shook her head.

"No, there is nothing mentioned about their gender. Just that, their name is Sai, but that's a name used for both males and females."

Ike, Snake, Link, Mario, and Luigi all walked into the room where all the others were.

"We finally finished fixing up that storage room, now it's like all the other rooms in the mansion." Ike said tiredly.

"Oh good, you can help us clean the entry way now!" Peach said excitedly.

"You mean there's still cleaning?" Ness said.

"What about T.V.?" said Lucas.

"T.V. can wait, now go clean the entry way! Our guest will be arriving just before dinner, so Zelda and I have to go prepare a good meal!" Peach half angrily, half uppity said.

Zelda and Peach walked into the kitchen, Peach sat down with the letter in hand reading it over, and Zelda read it over her shoulder.

'_Dear Smash Brothers,_

_Thank you for sending me an invitation to become a smasher. I will gladly accept your invitation. Though there are some things you must know about me ahead of time. I specialize in closer combat, for I wield a sword. I am not very talkative when in bad moods, or thinking deeply. I wish to not be bothered when sleeping; I will sleep when I want, as long as I want, brawl or no brawl. I have some issues with cleanliness, although I, myself, am quite a slob. I will change habits to meet your needs if you compromise for me. There are some things from the past that I can't remember, so I would prefer if my past is never brought up._

_Other than those I'm pretty happy-go-lucky and will love to meet you all. I should arrive just around six pm, if that is alright with you. Once again I thank you for the request._

_Yours Truly,  
Sai'_

Zelda sighed "I see."

"Yeah" Peach replied sadly before jumping back into her pleasant mood. "Let's get working on dinner!"

It was just about a couple minutes to six before Peach asked Zelda to attend to the rest of the meal while she got ready to welcome Sai.

Peach walked into the entry way, her heals clacking against the floor. The entry way wasn't much of a way as it was a room. The ceiling was high with a chandelier hanging high. The clock was ticking and Peach paced back and forth. Soon the clock chimed 6 o'clock and some smashers started piling in the room, waiting for the person to arrive.

Soon there was a light knock on the big wooden door. Peach jumped and ran over, unlocking and opening the great door to reveal a person not much taller than herself, they wore tight white boots and grey-green pants that cut off above the boots, and a short sleeved, high necked, dark purple shirt complimented by gloves that matched the boots. Blond hair chopped short in the back and shoulder length in the front, with straight across bangs. Green eyes shone in the light from the room. The person had a rough looking sack slung over their shoulder and a silver sword in one hand. But had a very gentle face.

"Hello! Welcome Sai!" Said Peach excitedly, she rushed the person in before extending her hand, "I'm Princess Peach! Welcome to the Smash bros!"

"Hello and thank you." Sai said softly, shaking Peach's hand. The whole room looked a Sai which made Sai feel embarrassed, face turning bright red.

"So you're a girl are you?" said Sonic smiling as he skidded in front of her, "I actually couldn't tell until I got a side view. Then I could tell from your-!"

"Sonic that's rude!" said Zelda as she pushed him aside. "Please ignore him Sai, I'm Princess Zelda." She said with a smile on her face. Sai's face was an even brighter red now.

"Wow, two princesses in one room?" said Sai cheerfully, "Any other royalty while were at it?"

"Yep!" Peach said "Marth is a prince! You'll meet him at dinner."

This is when most smashers started crowding around Sai to introduce themselves before Peach pushed them all away announcing that it was time to eat. Kirby made the fierce decision that he wanted to sit beside Sai because he had never got a chance to talk to her before. Everyone gathered around the great table and took a seat. There were some seats empty as always, but Peach noticed some of her "workers" missing. She was about to go call for them when they walked in. Ike, Marth, Link, and Pit all walked in the room and took the remaining where ever they could fit. Kirby poked Sai and she looked at him carefully.

"Yes?"

"Sai, do you like it here so far?" Kirby asked smiling

"Well…I haven' been here that long…but yes. Everyone seems really nice, and this place is beautiful…it's nice, it feels like a home…" Sai said smiling as she traced the design on the table cloth.

"That's good," said Kirby "everyone here is pretty nice. There are some that are not so much but they aren't usually around and you can tell when you meet them. Also Sai…"

"Hm?"

"This is your home now…so you don't need to say 'a home' you can just say 'home'." Kirby said shoving a loaf of bread into his mouth.

"That's right!" Fox said eating a piece of meat "You seem like you'll fit in here perfectly, so don't worry."

"Thank you…both of you." Sai said.

Peach noticed that Sai wasn't eating anything "Oh Sai, you have to try Zelda and mine's cooking! Please have some! Don't tell me you're not hungry." Peach said pouting.

Sai giggled a bit "Sorry, I was dozing off, I'm really tired. I'm also very hungry…walking that far can take a lot out of you, but there's so much to eat, it all looks delicious! Why don't you pick something for me to eat?" Sai said handing Peach the empty plate. Zelda and Peach quickly filled the plate with their marvelous cooking and handed it back to Sai. Surprisingly she ate every bit of it. Everyone was surprised that she ate it all, not complaining once. She also asked for seconds, but not only seconds, THIRDS! Kirby and Sai almost seemed like they had the same type of stomach, bottomless. That's probably why they were friends immediately.

After dinner Sai offered to help clean the dishes but Peach and Zelda pushed her out of the kitchen saying that she didn't have to on her first night. Sai tried to insist but Peach and Zelda told her again, she shouldn't have to on her first night here. So Sai just gave up. She was walking to the entry way, when she bumped into Marth and Ike.

"Oh hello!" she said smiling.

"Hello Sai! Welcome to Smash Bros., I'm Marth, and this is Ike!" Marth said excitedly. Ike just slightly smirked and waved.

"Oh so your Prince Marth? And you're Ike?" Sai asked "How nice to meet you both, I was just heading out now for a walk."

"Oh okay Sai! Hey, you should come join a group of us at the bar on the smashers next day off. I think it's going to be next month. Also you'll be able to find the bar easily; it's just down the hall from the dining room. That way we can all chat more!"

"Sure I'd like that, thank you." Sai said as she waved and walked out the door.

(INTRO END)

Sai couldn't believe how nice everyone was…most of them all smiled at her and each other. Although she was happy it was hard to keep up with everyone else's smiles and high fives. Sai was just walking along the beach thinking about the last 5 years and how the all played out. She was just recalling the pain when she bumped into a figure that was also apparently not paying attention to where they were walking.

"Ouch" Sai said softly as she collided with someone. She looked at the person. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going! Are you okay?"

"It's okay…it's not your fault, I wasn't paying attention either." The male said "Hey your Sai, the new smasher?"

"Yeah…" Sai softly replied before she could ask, the male extended his hand and spoke.

"I'm Link. You do sword combat? " Link said looking at the sword in Sai's hand.

Sai shook Links hand, "Nice to meet you. Yes…it's called Fish-Blade."

"So what are you doing out? Shouldn't you be cleaning up from all the dinner you ate?" Link said jokingly.

"Peach and Zelda won't let me clean. Maybe they think I'll eat the leftovers." Sai Said laughing.

"Hey, after Kirby gets in there, there won't be any leftovers!" Link laughed. Sai had sat down on the sand still laughing about Kirby, and Link sat next to her, also still laughing.

They were laughing more about her bottomless stomach for a while, and then there was a short silence.

Sai's mind was not completely cleared of all the thoughts she had before. Sadly they all started coming back when Link asked,

"So, seriously, what are you doing out here?"

Sai placed her chin on her knees and look out to the sea, "I was thinking…of my past," she sighed "and trying to forget it."

"Oh" Link said, "Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

Sai smiled and said, "Hey, you didn't know, it's not your fault. Besides, I couldn't forget even if I wanted to."

Link smiled "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Link, do you think you can listen to me for a bit?" Sai said.

"Um, yeah sure." Link said in amazement. He never for a second though she'd ask that, especially after what Peach had read from the letter. Sai took a deep breath before she began her story with "It happened four years ago…"


	2. Past

Chapter 2  
Past

(Flashback)

_The last thing she remembers was her father giving her the sword, and telling her to run very, very far away as the kingdom burned to the ground. She was running and running then stopped before passing out in a haystack, with her fathers gift in her in hands, after walking over 10 miles to find a place to sleep. She didn't wake up in the haystack though. She woke up in a home with a fat lady at her side._

"_Osh! You are awake are you?" The fat lady said. She had such a heavy accent it was hard to understand._

"_Uhh…" the girl answered back._

"_You passed out in our neighbor's barn. They thought you were one of our students so they brought you here." The lady answered back._

"_Student?" the girl questions drearily._

_That's when a large man entered the room, "Yes, this is like a "training" ground for people who want to learn to master the sword."_

"_Sword?" upon hearing this she jumped off of the bed she was laying on and franticly looked around the room, "My sword…my sword…where it is?"_

"_You mean this?" the woman said picking up a large silver blade off the ground. The sword had a small fish stone crystal on it. A symbol of her father. "The neighbor found it with you." The girl grabbed the sword and held it close to her body._

"_It was a gift, from my father." The girl replied._

"_Did he train you in the sword?" the man asked._

"_No…he just made it for me. He died before he could train me." The girl said, and the room was silent for a bit before the girls eyes lit up. "Can you train me? I want to learn how to master the sword." The girl asked eagerly._

"_Well…I don't know if-"_

_The man was cut off "Louis! You can train her! Look at her! She's almost helpless. She could also stay with us; she can have this spare room. Just train her! Please!" the woman asked begging. _

"_Well," the man scratched the back of his head, "I guess I can train her. But she has to work hard." With that he walked out of the room._

_After about 4 years of endless training, the girl was considered a master of, her sword, at least. And she was able to start teaching other students. But she wasn't able to teach for long before the village she was in was attacked by a neighboring kingdom. Louis and the woman were killed right in front of her, and all she could do was flee for her life to another town. She took up residence in a small city, and about a year later she received a letter from "Smash Bros. Brawl", inviting her to become a smasher._

(Flashback end)

"So you can't remember anything before you father giving you the sword?" Link asked quietly.

"Nope, sadly I can't…except that the rest of my family had died a long time ago." She said softly "But I just keep in mind, maybe it was something I'm better off forgetting."

"That's true…and besides...what's past is past." Link said with a slight smile.

"Thank you for listening, Link"

Sai got up and stretched. "I think I'll go to sleep. I'm dead tired."

"Okay, good luck finding your room." Link said waving. Sai stopped and swung around.

"Oh! I don't know where my room is…do you know?" Sai said smiling.

"I know," Link said, "It's down the hall from mine."

"How would you know?" Sai asked surprised.

"I was forced to take your things to you room before Ike, Marth, Pit and I went to dinner. By the way, what the hell is it that makes your bag so heavy?"

"Rocks…" Sai responded blankly.

"Why do you keep rocks in you bag?"

"It was to prevent rape on my way here!" Sai smiled brightly more jokingly.

"Wow. Well, I'll show you to your room." Link laughed getting up and walking off.

"Okay!" Sai said following him.

Link showed Sai to her room and he stayed for a bit as she unpacked. They chatted a lot and became friends.


	3. Fun and Games

Chapter 3  
Fun and Games

Sai woke up to Kirby jumping on her.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?" She said, muffled into the pillow.

"Yes, but I think its fun to wake you up!"

It had been just less than a month since Sai joined the Smash Bros. Brawl. She felt accepted by them all now, and she had three really close friends. Kirby, who was always as happy as she was. Fox, who taught her how to train properly without hurting herself, and went tree climbing with her a lot. Also Link was one of her closest friends. She could tell him anything and he would never judge, he was great to train with, and he knew how to make her smile when she was sad. She became very close to Link.

Sai pushed Kirby off her bed. "That's not fun. That's mean! I want to sleep!" She said as she rolled over to sleep again.

"Sai…please get up! We were going to "train" remember?" Kirby paused, "You, Me, Ness, Lucas, Sonic, Pikachu and Pit were going to go hide in the forest and play games all day. I even got a picnic prepared!"

"Kirby…" Sai groaned, "I'm sooo tired though."

"Fine. We'll drag you there."

"Wait, What?" Before Sai could escape she found herself being carried out to the forest by her friends.

They got out to the forest and dumped Sai on the soft grass. She almost fell asleep when they figured "Bad Idea." And made her sit on a rock. She eventually woke up and was hyper as usual.

"Oh! Oh! Let's play….Tag!" suggested Ness.

"No way!" Replied Sai, "We would all loose to Sonic!"

"What about an old game." Suggested Pit.

"Oh! Like, Mother May I!" said Sai.

"Yeah! Let's play that! And Sonic can be the mother!" Kirby laughed.

They played many games for hours on end. They skipped lunch to save the picnic for dinner. It was getting dark and Ness and Lucas left saying some T.V. show was on and they had to watch it. Pikachu left before they even had dinner.

"So it's down to Me, Pit, Sai, and Sonic?" asked Kirby.

"Yep" Replied Pit.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sonic.

"Hide and Seek?" Kirby asked

"In the dark? Isn't that dangerous?" asked Pit.

"We should play hide and seek. Nothing will happen." Sai Said.

"Alright. But let's say close. And I'll be it." Said Kirby with a smile.

With that everyone split off. Sai was more wondering than hiding. She walked really far and then, SPLOOSH. She fell into a lake. She got out of the lake and sat on a mossy rock. She didn't know how to find her way back, so she stayed where she was. She knew someone would find her. She waited for a while. It was really dark now. She was freezing.

"Fuck I'm cold! I need to start being more aware of my surroundings." she said through her teeth. Just then she noticed a familiar figure through the darkness, she ran after them. She couldn't tell who it was until she grabbed hold of their sleeve. They spun around quickly, and she jumped. She started to cry.

"S-Sai?" Link said getting his breath back.

"Link…what are you doing out here?" she said sifting the sobs and words.

"I was trying to find you. Kirby, Sonic and Pit are really worried. They though something really bad had happened. Or that you were mad at them and walked off. And look at you! You're soaked! What happened?" Link said.

Sai wrapped her arms around Link and started to sob. "I'm stupid! I always day-dream at the most inconvenient times! And I end up falling in a fucking lake! Why am I so stupid?"

Link held her, "Sai, don't call yourself stupid. Because your not." He held her for a little longer trying to warm her up until she stopped crying.

"You okay now?" Link asked.

"Mmm. I'm fine. Show me how to get out."

Link and Sai got out of the forest and back to the mansion. As soon as they opened the door hot air flowed out the door. And Peach ran towards Sai.

"Sai you look terrible! What happened to you? We were so worried about you!" Peach said as she hugged Sai. She liked Sai a lot, she though Sai was very nice and Sai had helped her a lot, so they were good friends.

"I'm sorry Peach. I fell in a lake and…" Sai teared up a bit, "I'm really sorry for worrying you." Sai was sent to bed in fear she might get sick. She fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the bed. When she woke up Kirby, Sonic and Pit were hanging over her and Link was sitting, asleep, on the end of her bed.

"Ah?" she said, not being able to say anything else.

"SAI!!!" Kirby cried as he jumped on her, hugging her. "You're alive!"

"It's not like water can kill me…" commented Sai, hugging Kirby.

"Yeah, but we're just glad your okay." Said Pit.

"We were worried." Sonic said.

"Thanks guys" Sai smiled.

They chatted for a bit and Link slept. They kept talking about how when they went home and she didn't come with them Peach almost killed them. Zelda was worried she sent Link out, but Link was gone as soon as Peach said "You lost Sai!?" Sai was very surprised.

"I'm going to make you a great delicious 'get better soup'!" announced Kirby as he marched off.

"I'll help as much as I can." Said Pit.

Sai and Sonic sat silently for a bit.

"You know Sai…Link stayed with you the whole night. He was worried you might have gotten hypothermia." Said Sonic. Just then Link started to wake up. "I think I'll go help with the soup." Sonic said as he walked out the door.

Link look over towards Sai, "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here. You feel better?" He said as he got up. She grabbed his arm.

"Link…did you really stay here all night?" Sai questioned. Link didn't respond but there was a small blush on his face. "You didn't have to. But thank you so much for looking out for me." Sai said with a smile.

"It's nothing." Link said.

"I think I'll go get some soup instead of being cooped up here. You come with me okay?" She said as she dragged Link out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sai and everyone there had some soup and Sai went back to sleep. She woke up the next morning. It was the smashers' day off. And she was excited. Her and Kirby went and played beach volleyball against Pit and Sonic. They tied. After that Kirby, Pit, and Sonic went for dinner but Sai wasn't hungry so she stayed out. She ended up running into Link.

"LINK!!!!" she yelled as she glomped him. They both fell to the ground.

"Hi." He said laughing.

They chatted for a bit about random things like trees and sand. Then Sai got up and stretched,

"I think I'll go check out that bar Marth and Ike were talking about. I could use a drink. You want to come with?" smiled Sai.

"Sure. You probably couldn't find it on your own anyway." Said Link getting up.

"That's mean," Sai joked from ahead, "maybe I should just run away from you!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He quickly but calmly walked up to her and said "Not if I run first." And with that he ran off laughing.

"Hey! THAT was mean!" Sai said laughing running after Link.


	4. A night for smiles

Chapter 4  
A night for smiles

After Sai put her sword away in her room, Link started to point out other rooms to her on their way to the bar, he pointed out the gym and Sai made a comment about having to go there tomorrow morning sometime. They arrived at the bar after doddering in the hallways. Snake was the first to look up, he was drunk, apparently a happy one.

"HELLOOOO~!!! How are you this eva'ning! OH MY GOD! WE SHOULD…WE SHOULD TOTALLY TAKE SHOTS! YEAH? DEDEDE! DEDEDE! WE SHOULD MAKE EVERYONE TAKE SHOTS! HAHAHhahahehahaaaaaa!"

CF walked up to Sai and said, "Don't worry, he's just wasted."

Sai smiled and said "Ha-ha, its okay. It's funny!" Sai ran off and got a cooler before she ran over to a bar stool. Her and Snake started having spinning contests to see who could spin the longest without puking, they both gave up before either lost.

"Wow…she's full of energy." CF commented to Link.

"Yep…no idea how." Link smirked.

Everyone was having a really good time; Sai was drunk on the too many coolers she had drunk and Snake was already out. Marth was probably the only other happy drunk, except for Sai, that was still up and dancing. Ike was smirking at Sonic trying to tell jokes drunk how Wario, who was arm wrestling with Fox, didn't even fit on the bar stools; King Dedede was being a stupid drunk, so he decided to play hide-and-seek in the kitchen by himself, and CF and Link were probably only half drunk.

Marth and Sai had started having a conversation on how the floor was so comfy and the eventually both fell asleep on either side of the room. CF had literally dragged Snake back to his room. Sonic left with Wario and Fox because they were beat. And Ike and Link were talking while Marth and Sai still slept. Ike suggested putting them back in their rooms and Link agreed. Link took a bit of time getting to Sai's room, he was tired. He laid her down on her bed and put the blankets over her while looking around her room. Everything was still all packed up, from a month ago…wow.

He looked down at her before leaving…she looked very gentle when she was asleep, more than when she was awake.

"Link…" she said softly, "I wuv you!" She snuggled her face into his chest and then fell asleep again.

He took it just as something coming from a drunk...but he almost leaned in to kiss her doll like face, before it hit him, that he couldn't just do that…she was his friend and he had to respect her…no matter how he felt about her. He walked out of the room and closed to door behind him without a second thought. When Link got back to his room he couldn't get her face out of his head. Her smile, they way she looked just now, and how she looked when she told him her past. She looked gentle all the time. And he strongly believed she was.

He sighed as he lied back in his bed. "I don't know what to do…" Link whispered "…I'm in love with her…" He decided that he wanted to go to the gym tomorrow. One thing he had in his head was the words she said. He couldn't figure out what the meant. He finally fell asleep after thinking too hard about a little thing.

Sai was awoken by the bright sun shining through the small window in her room. She didn't like the sun all too much, but would much rather be woken up by it, than an alarm or a person. She started to get out of her bed and she walked over to the door. She didn't bother changing from yesterday because she was too lazy, and just as she was about to open the door, it flung open almost hitting her in the face.

"Sai! Don't you lock your door? You really should or I might end up running in like that again!" Kirby said smiling as he ran into the room.

"You really should lock your door, it's dangerous not too." Fox followed Kirby in.

Sai scratched the back of her head then rubbed her eyes, "These doors lock?"

Kirby and Fox laughed at her, "Sai, are you a little brain-dead this morning?" asked Fox

"Drinking last night" Sai said as she played with the lock on the door.

"Come on, you'll wake up as soon as we get breakfast!" said Kirby pulling Sai out the door, "Then we are going to go to the gym."

"Uhh…Gym?" replied Sai, still brain-dead.


	5. Training

Chapter 5  
Training

Sai woke up as soon as she smelled the breakfast, and all she could say was,

"Mmm, Foooooood…"

Kirby smiled and pulled her into the dinning room and shoved her in a chair. Fox and Kirby started filling her plate and she started eating all of it. Followed by seconds, but this time no thirds. When she was done eating she was back to her regular self.

She once again tried to help clean up, but Peach and Zelda insisted not on that morning, and if she was THAT determined to help, they'd let her help after dinner. She agreed and then Kirby started dragging her to the gym. One thing on her mind was 'I'm so tired …how am I supposed to workout?'

"You have a match tomorrow, Sai," Fox said "right after breakfast. Against DK, Sonic, and Me."

"Cool" Sai responded with her regular bright smile.

Kirby, Sai, and Fox entered the gym that reeked of brawlers. Sai ran over to Samus,

"Morning Samus!" she said with glee in her voice.

"Hi" Samus responded back as she was punching the punching bag. Sai predicted that that was all she would get as a hello, so she went over to the area where Fox and Kirby were, and Kirby tackled her.

"Sai!!! Can you do chin-ups?" Kirby asked gleefully, "You look like you could with the size of your sword!"

"Mm, actually…I can't do chin-ups; my sword is lighter than it looks. I can't even do push-ups." Sai responded unclamping Kirby from herself and scratched the back of her head thinking: 'Geezz, i'm weak!'

"What types of physical training do you do?" Fox asked.

"Uhh…I used to run through fields and slice scarecrows." Sai said scratching her head again, "Other than that I also train regularly."

"Hey." Link walked over.

"Hey Link! What's up?" Sai asked with her carefree attitude.

Link could feel a blush coming over him, "Not a lot. I actually just finished working out…and I was going to go train on the field."

"Really? Can I go train with you? I'm not much for working out." Sai asked happily.

"Uh, sure. See you out there." Link walked away quickly so that no one would see him blush.

"Sai, you really should work out." Fox commented.

"Nah. I'm fine the way I am." Sai said as she walked out of the gym, "See you guys later!" she waved and with that left.

Sai took only a couple of minutes before she found where the training field was. It was large and grassy with a big forest behind it. She skipped across it before she stopped to face Link.

"Ready to train?" She asked smiling.

"Of course." Link replied back with a smirk.

They started training by first trying to avoid each others attacks. Then they started a sword to sword combat. They were going at it wildly. Sai swung her sword around in a circle and Link dogged but got a small scratch on his face.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cut you!" Sai said panicking.

"No it's okay." Link said swinging an attack back at her that she blocked with her sword.

They started swinging at each other again. It went on for a couple minutes, until Sai tripped and fell backwards. Link who was running at her at top speed tripped and fell onto of her.


	6. Brawl

Chapter 6  
Brawl

Link and Sai look at each other for a short moment, without thinking they softly pressed their lips together. As soon as they realized what they were doing, they both jumped back to their feet and turned away from each other blushing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No, it was my fault."

The stood silently for a bit…

"Link…I-" Sai said softly as she turned around.

"I have a match soon." Link said sternly as he ran off. He didn't look back once. Sai stood silently, just watching him run away before she sighed and turned around to pick up her sword. She started towards the forest; she needed to clear her head.

Link was getting ready for his brawl, but wasn't feeling all up to it. He was mad at himself for just walking away. He remembered the tone in Sai's voice; he couldn't believe he just walked away. It bothered him so much, he was about to run back and apologize, but the match started, and he couldn't just leave.

It was a timed match, 15 minutes. Samus was leading, Falco following, Mr. Game and Watch in third, and Link in fourth. It was still anyone's game though, and everyone kept that in mind. The match got really intense and at the 10 minute mark, Falco was first, Link second, Samus third, and Mr. Game and Watch last.

Sai sat silently on a rock deep in the forest. All she could think was how nice he was to her, how she admired him, and how because she couldn't control herself…their friendship was most likely going to be awkward and cold. That was one of the least things she wanted. They had always been so close…but not that close. Her sword was stabbed into the ground, and the sun that was peaking through the trees shined through the crystal blue fish on her sword. It shone on the rock and revealed a river with a fish swimming. That's what she loved about the sword, it had a secret. Just like her. She held her knees closer to her and started to cry.

The match finally ended with Samus coming in first, Falco second, Link third, and Mr. G&W last.  
Link was heading out of the match stadium before he was stopped by Falco.

"What happened Link? You usually beat me." Falco said.

"Yeah I know, I just had stuff on my mind." Link replied back trying to get past Falco.

"Stuff…Like…a girl?" Falco teased.

"Leave me alone." Link said moving past Falco. Falco smirked as he walked off to encourage Mr. G&W's crushed spirit.

Link started towards the field. He bumped into Fox on his way.

"Have you seen Sai?" Link asked.

"Nope, I've been here all day and she hasn't come back from training with you." Fox replied.

"Ah, okay." Link said and continued towards the field. He walked into the field and saw no Sai. He walked around and noticed a thin mark in the ground. When Sai was outside she dragged her sword and it left cuts in the ground. He followed the sword marks deep into the forest and discovered a crying Sai, sitting on the mossy rock by the lake.

"Sai…" he said cautiously, she jumped, "you okay?"

She quickly wiped her tears away, "Yeah. Of course! I'm always great!" she said faking a smile. She placed her head back to her knees hiding her tears.

"Sai, I'm sorry for just walking away like that, and using that tone. Fuck, especially using that tone." He walked forward a bit, "I shouldn't have been so, childish. But actually I-" Link was cut off.

"No, I didn't think...I'm sorry for being so stupid. If you don't want to be friends anymore-" Link cut her off in return.

"No! It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself! It's my fault for being so stupid and not talking to you!"

Sai looked up at Link, "Well, what did you want to talk about? Make it quick." She said putting her head back to her knees immediately regretting her words, "I'm sorry..."

"Sai..." Link said softly before continuing, "I don't regret the kiss…" Sai's eyes shot up behind her bangs. "I- …I really care for you Sai. I love you. But it's okay if you don't feel the same..."

"I-.....I love you too Link." Sai said clinging her knees closer to herself. Link blushed bright red.

"Sai, I'm glad..." Link said lifting Sai's head from her knees; "that I love you." He whispered as he pulled her into a deep kiss.


	7. Hoshi

Chapter 7  
Hoshi

Sai woke up the next morning before the sun was even up. She got out of her bed and walked down the hall. She was too lazy to change out of her pj's. She headed down to kitchen and she noticed Falco was sitting in a chair with some mail in his hand.

"We get mail here?" Falco jumped. He didn't even realize that Sai walked in.

"Yeah," Falco smirked, "There's actually something here for you too." Falco held up the envelope.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Sai snatched it from his hands. And held it were she could read it. "Oh my flipping cow! It's from Hoshi!"

"Who's Hoshi?" Falco asked.

Sai smiled, "She's an old friend. A very dear old friend." Sai sat down in the seat across from Falco, ripped open the letter and began to read. After she finished the letter she slapped her hands on the table making Falco jump again.

"Where is Peach? I need to talk to her!"

"She's out in the garden."

"WHERE'S THAT?"

"It's south of the beach."

"OKAY! THANKS FALCO!" Sai gave Falco a quick hug and ran off to find Peach.

Sai walked out south of the garden. Actually she wasn't walking as so much running at top speed. She found the garden and glomped Peach, shoving the letter in front of her face. Peach read the letter before pushing Sai away from her smiling.

"You want your friend to join the brawl?" Peach asked and Sai nodded with a big smile on her face. "Of course she can! The more the merrier!" Sai's eyes lit up with happiness.

"REALLY? I love you, Peach!" She said as she hugged Peach.

"I know." Peach said happily.

Sai ran off again at top speed, she was really excited. She was so happy she felt the need to glomp someone again, so she glomped the first person she saw.

"Ow! What are you doing, Sai?"

"I'm sorry, Pit! I'm just so excited! My friend is going to join the brawl! She's like me…from the kingdoms that were burned down and such." Sai smiled brightly helping Pit up, "I think she's around your age too! You guys should get along great! You can be her other friend for me right?"

Pit scratched the back of his head, "Well…I- I guess I can."

"YA! This will be fun! She told me to write back to her but I'm going to surprise her and go get her. See you later!" She waved and Pit just waved back before gaining his lift into the air.

Fox was just about to run and remind Sai of their brawl with DK and Sonic later before she burst through the entry way door and to her room. He was about to yell after her but decided he'd tell her at breakfast…there's no way she could miss breakfast. Sai quickly ran upstairs into her room, changed, and started to place rocks in a bag. She didn't need to pack much as more unpack from the odd things still in her bag. After she was finished she had a few things left, money for any food needed on the way, and, of course, rocks. Just then there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in!" Sai yelled knowing she never locked the door.

"Hey…" Link said as he opened the door.

"Hi Link!" Sai gave him a big smile.

"What's up?" Link asked taking a seat on her bed.

"I'm going to get my friend. She's joining the smash bros!" Sai smiled and Link looked a little sad. "Don't worry. I'll be back before night time." Sai smiled.

"Okay and you have rocks I see?" Link said blushing again. Sai giggled at his blush.

"Yep! No ones gonna rape Sai or Hoshi!" She said as she punched the air. Link laughed.

Sai suggested they head down for breakfast and she stuff her face. She did as she wanted eating a bowl of cereal, toast, and the pancakes Zelda made. She looked content with what she had eaten. Then Fox yelled over to her.

"Sai! We have a brawl you know!"

Sai slapped her forehead with her palm. "I completely forgot!" She gave a quick smile a Link then ran off with Fox to the stadium to meet up with DK and Sonic.

The brawl started and was a stock brawl of 6. Everyone had all of their stock and was just trying to get someone K.O.'d. DK smacked Sonic right out of Greens Greens. Then Sai came and hit DK while he was distracted.

After a while Sonic had 3 stock, DK 2, Sai 4, and Fox with 5. Fox then got a smash ball and knocked Sonic, Sai, and DK off the stage. Sonic and Sai decided to get DK out of the way and smashed the last stock out of him. Sonic got the next smash ball and K.O.'d Fox and Sai. Sai was down to 2 lives, Fox 4, and Sonic, 2. Sai was determined to get the next smash ball. She tried really hard and got it! She shouted "Koi Blue!" and a big wave of water hit the stage washing Sonic and Fox off it. A little while longer of fighting and the fight ended with Fox First, Sai Second, Sonic Third, and DK Fourth.

Sai walked out of the stadium and was attacked by a floating, pink, bottomless pit.

"SAI!!!!!!!!!!" Kirby yelled as he glomped her, "You did so well! You got Second Place!!!"

"Yeah I know…I couldn't beat Fox…sadly." Sai said smiling. "But I have to go get ready to leave, I have to hurry."

"Aww, where are you going?" Kirby frowned.

"To get my friend Hoshi! She's joining the smash bros.!"

"Oh, okay!" Kirby smiled as Sai walked off, "Have a safe trip!"

Sai walked up the stairs and into her room. She opened her door and found a swordsman in a green tunic sitting on her bed. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Link blushed a bit, "Well, I knew you were going to leave after your brawl….so I came to just say bye…"

"Hmmm….stop making it feel like I'm leaving forever…. I'm just going to get a friend and come back. Besides…I couldn't leave if I wanted to…something that belongs to me is being kept safely by someone here."

"Huh?" Link was confused.

"You've got my heart don't you?" Sai said as she pressed her nose to Links before giving him a soft kiss.

"Hm. I hope I'll always have your heart, Sai." Link smiled and blushed as he gave her a passionate kiss.

They eventually broke away from the kiss and Sai put on her coat, the only thing that made her outfit complete was the white coat with blue waves on one side and black on the other. She picked up her small bag with rocks, "Wanna walk me to the door?" she smiled. Link just stood up and grabbed her hand walking her to the main entrance.

He walked her outside to the gate too. He gave her a soft hug.

"Have a safe trip. I'm going to go train while you're gone."

"Okay" Sai stood up on her toes to reach his ear, she whispered "I love you." And she quickly walked off with a smile.

Link spent his time training in the field. Before he knew it the sun was starting to set. Dinner would be soon, was there anyway Sai would miss it? Just when he was thinking this he heard Kirby yell "FOOD!" so he assumed dinner was ready. He started to walk back to the mansion when he was stopped by a flying glomp. The short blond jumped on his back and kissed his cheek.

"Did you miss me? I missed you!" Link could feel the smile on her face. He just blushed slightly. "Oh, Oh!" she said as she jumped off his back. He turned around to look at her and a girl a little shorter. "This is my friend!"

"Hello. My name is Hoshi." The girl with green eyes said as she extended her hand.


	8. Party :P

Chapter 8  
Party =P

"You must be Link" The girl said with a slight giggle in her voice. She had bright green eyes and brown blond hair placed in pigtails with blue ribbons. She wore a star necklace, her mostly purple clothes and her many pieces of fabric covering random patches of skin. She carried a bow and some arrows on her back. Sai jumped in excitedly glomping Hoshi.

"Now that you two have met. LET'S GO EAT!" She said as she pulled Hoshi and Link behind her. They arrived at the dinner table and everyone was already seated. Sai slapped Hoshi and Link in the remaining chairs on either side of her. Peach smiled at Hoshi and everyone ate. Some people kept glancing at Hoshi and it worried her.

"Sai…Can I talk to you?" she lightly tugged on Sai's arm. Sai shoved the remainders of her meal in her mouth, picked up her plate in one hand, and dragged Hoshi along with the other into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sai asked as she placed her dish in the sink.

"Everyone is staring at me…is there something wrong with me? Was I not welcome? Maybe they can see right through me! Maybe they already know that I-" Sai pinched Hoshi's cheek.

"You're being self-conscious again. Don't worry about it, okay? They were like that when I got here…but, hell, I made friends easily."

"But your YOU! You're bubbly and fun and optimistic! OF COURSE YOU MAKE FRIENDS EASILY!" Hoshi yelled and immediately covered her mouth remembering the others outside. Sai smiled slightly.

"I didn't always make friends so easily…" Sai said softly before she jumped right back into her go-lucky mood, "I have someone you'll probably make friends with right away! I'll introduce you to them right after dinner!" Sai smiled.

"Okay. Thanks, Sai." Hoshi sighed. "You know…you actually seemed mature there."

"Me? Hehe! You're funny. Aren't I always mature?" Sai smiled and Hoshi stood with a blank face. "Fine, fine. If I'm so immature then I have a great idea of what do to after dinner for fun. YAY!" Sai said as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"Ah fuck. You gotta be kidding me." Hoshi smiled and giggled a bit, "I guess I haven't escaped her insane ideas for fun."

Just then Peach walked into the kitchen. She walked up to Hoshi and gave her a big smile.

"Hello Hoshi!"

Zelda soon followed after Peach.

"Hi Hoshi!" Zelda smiled. Hoshi stood almost oblivious before saying.

"Hello. Thank you so much for letting me come here." She bowed her head.

"Oh you don't have to thank us. The more the merrier!" Peach giggled.

"Besides, Sai was really excited that you mailed her. She really wanted you to become a smasher." Zelda said.

"Well…Sai has always been like that…" Hoshi said. "I have to find Sai now. Thank you for welcoming me." She said bowing her head again, "Oops! Sorry. I mean…Thanks." She waved as she ran out of the kitchen.

Hoshi ran down the hallway and clashed heads with a dazed Sai.

"Owie. You hurted my head." Sai said rubbing her head.

"Ah! I'm sorry Sai!" Hoshi panicked.

"You really do have a hard head." Sai smiled, "Come on! I already gathered up some others. They are waiting in the field for us so we can start the game!" Sai pulled Hoshi behind her.

Hoshi and Sai ran to the field where some friends were waiting for them. There was Link, Pit, Fox, Sonic, Marth, and a Snake that was already into the alcohol. Fox was holding a wooden crate.

"Fox! You get the goods?" Sai shouted like an officer.

"Yes Ma'am! I got some from Ness." Fox shouted back jokingly.

"YEAH! LET'S SET THEM OFF!!!" Sai said as she pulled a box of matches from her pocket.

Kirby, Fox, Sonic, Marth, Snake, and Sai started doing battle cries. Hoshi decided that they ALL probably got into alcohol earlier. She sighed. Link just kind of laughed at his girlfriends regular activities and Pit seemed scared to join in the activities. Sonic ran around in a circle setting up the fireworks quickly. Everyone then lit about six and Kirby, Fox, Sonic, Marth, Snake, and Sai, starting battling crying again and dancing around in the circle as the three others just observed. Link making sure Sai didn't do anything stupid.

Surely enough she did. Just as the fireworks were about to go off she took a run jump right over them, and she rolled to the ground on her back to giggle as they all went shooting off into the sky seconds later. Link ran over to her and leaned over her glaring. Sai pulled Link down with her, him still glaring.

"That was reckless." Link said.

Sai just snuggled his arm, "I'm sorry…it was so fun!" Link lifted Sai's face to his and pressed their lips together.

"Don't do anything like that again, okay?" He said softly. Sai's face was bright red.

"O-okay." She giggled still stunned. "Oh!"

Sai jumped up and ran over to Hoshi. She started pulling Hoshi over to Pit. "Hoshi, Pit. Pit, Hoshi." She smiled, "Now that I introduced you two…LET'S PARTY!" Sai ran off and began to open bottles and hand them around.

"Um…Hi." Pit said shyly.

"Hi…" Hoshi said watching Sai go crazy over alcohol.

"So…You're a friend of Sai?" Pit shuffled one of his feet.

"Yeah…I knew her since I was really little…but she doesn't remember…" Hoshi said sadly.

"Oh…uh…" Pit couldn't think of what to say.

"Have you heard about her past?"

"Well…uh…it's kind of rumored around how she forgot everything before her father gave her, her sword…but…"

"That's right. But she doesn't remember that I was with her…I got separated from her before she passed out. She carried me all the way on her back...and she was very frail back then…so it must have been hard. She took a couple hits to the head…that's what probably made her forget most things. But sadly…she forgot that I grew up with her. She is still frail now…and she carried me here today…though I insisted she didn't. All she knows is that I was an orphan in that town who trained with bows and arrows…but I'm even surprised she remembered me from then. I'm happy that she did."

Pit stood silently…still not knowing what to say… Hoshi looked back over to Sai and smiled.

"Well! I want some of that booze so I'll see you later." Hoshi laughed as she quickly walked away.

"HOSHI!!! HEY!" Sai smiled brightly…how much did she drink in just that time?

"Sai…" Hoshi said annoyed…she then changed her tone happily with a smile, "stop hogging all the booze!" and she grabbed a cooler away from Sai. Link slapped his forehead. He was hopping that Hoshi would keep Sai sane…guess not.

Pit walked over slowly and cautiously. Sadly that didn't help much because Sai put her arm around his shoulder and handed him a bottle of beer.

"Enjoy yourself!" Sai laughed, "Let loose, drink up, forget about tomorrow…today is the shit!" Sai was a little drunk…that's right…a little. Link grabbed the bottle out of Pits hands.

"Sai…he shouldn't be drinking at his age…" He said before he started drinking the stolen beverage, "Actually…neither should Hoshi."

Hoshi who was drinking contentedly, a bottle of beer, glared and snarled at Link holding her liquor tighter in her grip. Link just shrugged and pulled Sai away from Pit.

Fox and Sonic weren't completely drunk yet so they set up a fire pit in the middle of the field, and Sai found blankets that the alcohol was carried in. Everyone set the blankets around the fire and got their alcohol and some of the food Sai brought. Fox and Sonic sat on one blanket, Marth wrapped in another, Snake sat on a rock (too cool for a blanket), Pit and Hoshi sat on one together awkwardly, and Link and Sai were cuddled together in another blanket.

Sonic was bragging about how fast he is and how awesome he is. Sai just kept shoving more and more bread in her mouth. And Hoshi was fixated on her alcohol. Marth had left after a while because he was sleepy, Snake got bored, and Sonic said he had to train tomorrow so he left. Fox was looking at the stars, Hoshi had passed out, Pit kind of just sat there, and Link stared at the fire with a sleeping Sai in his arms. The fire soon died out and the only light in the field was the moon and stars.

"I think we should all start heading in." said Fox.

"Hm." Pit nodded and Link stood up in agreement. Fox packed up the blankets and the remainders of the food and alcohol.

"Pit, can you carry Hoshi?" Fox asked, "My hands are full and Link's got Sai…"

"Um…sure." Said Pit sleepily as he picked up Hoshi and put her on his back. She was a little smaller than Sai, but it was still smaller than him, so he could carry her. They all walked back to the mansion and Sai woke up slightly.

"Link," she said still half asleep, "Hoshi is staying in my room tonight because her room isn't ready…yet…" she yawned, "So put her in the bed…I'm going to sleep on the mat on the floor."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm…" she said as she dozed off again.

Fox went into his room with out really saying anything. Link and Pit heard three thuds. One of the stuff, being placed on the floor, one of Fox, bumping into his table, and one of Fox, falling on his bed. Link slowly opened Sai's door, knowing that it wouldn't be locked of course. He placed her on the mat on the floor, and placed a blanket over her. Pit placed Hoshi down in the bed and threw the covers over her. Link and Pit slowly and quietly left the room without a sound.

"So Pit," Link asked quietly on the way back to his room, "What do you think of Hoshi?"

"Well…uh…um…uh…she's…she's…she's…"

"Don't be scared. She's?" Link questioned as he leaned against his door.

"I think she's kinda cute." Pit said as Link unlocked his door. Link ruffled Pit's hair.

"Well. Talk to her more. You may start to like each other." Link laughed softly, "Night Pit." He said as he closed his door.

"Yeah….night…" Pit said as he walked to the next room over. He couldn't believe he seriously just told Link that he though Hoshi is cute. Pit flopped down on his bed, and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
